Season One
Season One aired from September 9, 2010 to May 12, 2011 and contained twenty-two episodes from Pilot to Pandora. Cast Main Cast *Maggie Q as Nikita *Shane West as Michael *Lyndsy Fonseca as Alex *Aaron Stanford as Birkhoff *Melinda Clarke as Amanda *Xander Berkeley as Percy *Ashton Holmes as Thom (1-12) *Tiffany Hines as Jaden (1-20) Recurring Cast *Thad Luckinbill as Nathan Colville *Rob Stewart as Roan *Noah Bean as Ryan Fletcher *Vieslav Krystyan as Nikolai Udinov *Devon Sawa as Owen Elliot *Peter Outerbridge as Ari Tasarov Summary A young girl robs a drug store alongside her boyfriend Robbie. She hesitates in shooting the owner of the store, and her boyfriend doubles back to shoot him before quickly running off, leaving Alex to be arrested. As she is being brought into prison, she fights the prison guards with good strength; little does she know that Michael is watching. He later processses her into Division , a covert unit of the government that takes young and susceptible criminals into their training program and forces them to do the work under penalty of death. However, all higher up members of Division are worried because Nikita has come back online, meaning that she is targeting Division once more. What's worse is that she has a mole inside, and it is now further impossible to not trust anyone at Division. By the end of Pilot, it is revealed that this mole is in fact Alex. The two communicate through a program Nikita created whilst still at Division called the shellbox program. As the series progresses, Nikita routinely sabotages missions that would have been major successes for Division, and also saves the lives of recruits such as Sarah. More light is shed on the lives of the main characters, and it is revealed that Alex was sold into human trafficking by a man who had been close to her ogliarch father before his murder at the hands of Division. Eventually, Michael joins Nikita's cause after she helps him find and kill Kasim Tariq . He tells her a story of how he had once found the perfect home for his now-deceased wife and daughter, and of the domestic life that Tariq took away from him. Alex is forced to kill her rival, Jaden , after Nathan accidentally reveals in front of her that Alex has told him of her true occupation. Amanda tells Alex that Division now operate with new cochlear implants that are virtua lly undectable by even the wearers, and Jaden's recorded Alex calling Nikita. Alex is found out as the mole of Division, and is thus interrogated. Michael is locked away in Division, too. Michael escapes courtesy of Birkhoff and rejoins Nikita, who is a fresh escapee from CIA headquarters. As the season ends, it is shown that Amanda has tricked Alex's killchip into no longer working, and wants to recruit her into Oversight . Michael and Nikita try not to worry about the future as they drive off into the oncoming storm. Episode List See Also *Nikita: The Complete First Season Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes